


Make A Wish Upon A Star

by fuRinjuru



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Player is named Minano Yuu, So please bare with me!, This is a very experimental writing style, This is propaganda so you vote for Minano Yuu in the current ongoing name poll, fic has been updated to reflect anata-chan's name, revue starlight au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuRinjuru/pseuds/fuRinjuru
Summary: "What does it mean to be a Stage Girl?Is it simply someone who stands atop a stage, or is it something more?What do Stage Girls have that set them apart from others?"When the Stage of Fate calls, pulling students of the prestigious Nijigasaki School of Arts to the mysterious underground Revue, with the promise of anything their heart may desire, nine girls are forced to confront that question head-on.In the end, there can only be one Top Star.(A Revstar AU featuring the Nijigaku girls)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue - A Stage Girl's Demise

The clack of heels and glint of steel signal a woman's arrival on the stage. Her waist-length brunette hair and black-and-white coat flutter behind her as she walks into the spotlight, the only thing currently illuminating the underground arena. 

“Through the highs and lows of life, I stand atop an unknown stage. With every drop of blood in my body, I devote myself to an immortal performance. Seiran General Arts Academy, Osaka Shizuku. I’ll do my utmost as an actress!”

Shizuku wraps up her entrance by stabbing her rapier into the floorboard; the sapphire encrusted into its pommel shines in the light. She focuses her attention to her front, at the silhouette of a girl shrouded in a thick haze.

Her gloved hand clenches around the handle of her sword, as she tries to ignore the doubt in her heart that threatens to consume her being. Her skills have taken her this far, grasping the top position among everyone in her middle school. Now, to achieve even greater heights, she faces off against one of the three mountains of Seiran. She gets into a fighting stance, and prepares herself for her most significant challenge to date. 

“Let the Revue of Zeal, commence!”

The two girls clash in the middle of the stage, each holding a rapier and shield.  _ The Genius _ versus  _ The Prodigy _ . Their attacks are  relentless , never giving the other a chance to let down their guard before their next string of slashes.

“I’m glad to see you’re not holding back, Osaka-san.” Her opponent manages between gasps of air, blocking her attack with their bladed shield.

“Of course. I can’t afford to lose, after all,” Shizuku exclaims, a hint of frustration leaking into her voice as none of her attacks land.

“That’s good to hear. But…” Her opponent deflects another one of Shizuku’s attacks, their sword leaving a large gash on her shield. “I’ve finally found a reason to give it my all.”

A sudden kick to her abdomen sends Shizuku reeling back in pain. Gritting her teeth, she puts up her rapier just in time to stop her opponent’s blade from going into her shoulder. “...to surpass her, I can’t lose here, either!” Her opponent shouts.

Shizuku’s rapier is forcefully pushed to the side, leaving her open. She’s not fast enough to block as her opponent aims the edge of her blade at her shoulder.

CLANK!

The shoulder guard falls to the ground, echoing through the empty theater. The last thing Shizuku sees is her opponent mumbling an apology before the curtains cover her.

On that day, Shizuku lost the most valuable thing to her.

Shizuku’s radiance was taken from her. 


	2. A Stage Girl's Beginning

A yawn interrupts the calm, quiet morning of the Takasaki household. A young girl brings her hand up to her face, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. “So sleepy…”

“When are you going to perk up?” The older woman who’s sitting across from her sighs, shaking her head. “The new school year is starting; you should be more excited. You’ll be able to meet the friends that you couldn’t meet during spring break.”

“I mean, it’s not like I have any friends other than Ayumu-chan, and I see her every day…” She isn’t sure if the look her mother is giving her is disappointment or pity.

“Regardless, you should finish your breakfast before you’re late.”

“I know, I know.” She tries her best to suppress another yawn from coming through, spooning some fried rice into her mouth. Just as it begins to quiet down again, the doorbell echoes throughout the living room. Her mom stands up, walking over to the front door while she just stares blankly at the pile of food on her plate. 

“Oh, good morning! Sorry, she’s still eating breakfast. Please, come in.” Her mother glances over to her, eyes rolling as she does.

“Okay, thank you.” The second voice is way too familiar for her not to recognize instantly. Just as she suspects, she sees her mom and the other person walk to the dining room. “Um, good morning Yuu-chan. Sorry to interrupt your breakfast.”

“Ayumu! Wait, it’s this late already?! Give me a sec, I’ll finish eating.” Ayumu tries to voice a protest as Yuu picks up her plate, shoveling food into her mouth before immediately coughing it back up.

“Y-Yuu-chan, are you okay?” Ayumu walks over to her side, putting a hand on her back in case she needs help to dislodge any stuck food. “You don’t have to rush. We have plenty of time.”

Yuu wipes her mouth with a napkin, grimacing at the mess. “Ugh, sorry. I just feel bad that you come all the way here and I always make you wait.”

Ayumu giggles, the bright sound lifting her fallen spirits. “Don’t worry about it. I’m only here because I want to be.”

Yuu smiles, sighing fondly. “And to think that I used to be the one coming over to your place every day to play. Now our roles are reversed.”

“Mhm.” Ayumu nods, smiling. “We’ve changed a lot since we were kids.”

“Right.” _In more ways than one_ , Yuu thinks. She starts to eat again, slowly this time, until she’s interrupted by a hum coming from Ayumu. “Is something the matter?”

“You have some food at the corner of your mouth.” Ayumu giggles again.

“What? Seriously?” She looks at the screen of her phone, trying to focus on her reflection. As Ayumu said, she can see a few grains of fried rice stuck to the side of her mouth. “Ugh, that’s so embarrassing.” She goes for the napkin, but before she can get it, Ayumu has already picked it up.

“I’ll get it for you, don’t worry!”

 _What?_ Before Yuu can process what’s happening, Ayumu has already leaned forward and wiped her mouth, cleaning it. She can feel her cheeks turning bright red as her mom snickers from behind Ayumu. “I-I could’ve gotten it by myself.”

“Don’t worry about it! After all, we’ve been friends forever, right.” Ayumu is still smiling at her brightly, the same way she always looks at her. 

After a few more minutes, Yuu finally finishes her breakfast, this time without any more embarrassing situations. Grabbing her bag from her room, she’s just about to leave before her mom calls out to her. “Yuu! Don’t forget your lunch.”

“Ah, right, thanks, Mom.” She walks over to pick up the bento, and just as she reaches out, her mom leans in and kisses her forehead. Just like before, Yuu’s face turns red as Ayumu giggles. “M-mom!”

“Have a good day at school, okay?” Ignoring Yuu’s protests, her mom hands her the bento before winking at Ayumu. “Take care of her, okay, Ayumu-chan?”

“I will Miss Takasaki. We’re heading off!” A hand around Yuu’s, Ayumu drags the other girl out of the house, using her other hand to wave at the older woman. The walk to the train station is quiet, mostly as Ayumu gives Yuu a chance to compose herself, and the pair only exchange words when they sit down on the train to their school.

“...so,” Yuu starts, facing Ayumu. “We’re in different departments now, right?”

“Ah, that’s right.” Ayumu didn’t want to think about it before, but she supposes it was inevitable. “You’re going to be studying in the Stage Production Department, while I’m in the Actor Training Department.”

Yuu nods. There were a ton of things she could’ve said, whether it be lamenting their lack of classes together, or worrying how their time together would fair with differing schedules. But instead of any of that, she only smiles at Ayumu, and says, “I’m going to make a perfect story for you. So…”

Ayumu knows what part she has to play. She smiles back, nodding her head. “And I’ll do my best to get the lead role for that story.” They giggle at each other, extending their pinkies and linking them together.

“It’s a promise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you could probably see from reading the story, I've decided to name my Anata-chan "Minano Yuu"!
> 
> I really like Minano Yuu. I think it's a cute name that opens itself up to many puns and jokes. And the Kanji that's used to make up her name (皆野 結) matches her perfectly! The "Mina" means everyone, which isn't that weird, but the "no" can mean "hidden member", which is a perfect description of how she is in the context of Nijigaku. And finally, "Yuu" can mean a lot of things, like "organize", "bind", "join", or "contract". It can also be used in a gay way because the kanji for it is also used in the word for marriage!
> 
> Minano Yuu is one of the options in the current "What is 'Your Name'?" poll going on to decide her name for the anime. If you want to show your appreciation for the fic in a way other than giving kudos and commenting, I'd recommend voting for that name! You can find a guide and the link to vote over [HERE](https://twitter.com/niji_fans_para/status/1241585616854200323)
> 
> P.S In the case that this name doesn't win, I may or may not change her name throughout the story. We'll see


End file.
